Masane Amaha vs Spider-Man
' This is my gift, my curse (Remake V3) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero MA vs SM.jpg|Simbiothero Masane_Amaha_vs_Spider-Man.png|UltimateDespairDaniel What-if Death Battle Spider-Man vs. Masane Amaha.jpg|Venage237 LivingOnThEdge.jpg|Jioto576 TheBiggestResponsability.png|Jioto576 V.2 Masane--Spidey.jpg|Shiny Optimus Masane Amaha VS Spider-Man (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede ' Masane Amaha vs Spider-Man is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero in collab with Jioto576. Description Witchblade vs Marvel! '''The fight between two heroes that their powers are mystical origin, used his powers to defend the innocent and those who love them, both suffered a tragedy that has to do directly or indirectly with their powers, and both have a great sense of responsibility to those who love them. NOTE: It is recommended to read "The Spider Totem" Saga to understand why I say that Spider-Man's powers are mystical origin. Interlude Simbiothero: The super powers can be of any origin, some use them to do evil and complete their own purposes, and others use them responsibly and use them to protect the innocent and those who love them. '''Jioto:Masane Amaha, The Witchblade. Simbiothero: And Spider-Man, The Hero of Queens. Jioto: He's Simbiothero and I'm Jioto. Simbiothero: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Masane Amaha (Jioto576) Cues:(XTC ) Jioto: Well guys your mission will be to tell the story of Masane, I have to discuss some things with Simbiot. Naunj: Ah damn ....... CF: What else! At least he will pay us. Naunj: Witchblade, for some it is a divine weapon, for others it is the hand of the devil, men crave it but they were forbidden to possess it, women are enchanted by it and are thrown into battle by its influence. CF: The destination their carrier expects, may be glory or death, again is about to cross in the destiny of another woman. Naunj: Ohara Yusaka was a woman who grew up in an orphanage in Tokyo, really her past is quite unknown without many more clues. One unfortunate day in search of power, Reina Soho would be the one that would force the Witchblade to choose it, but the object refused to generate an earthquake that would undid a vast part of Tokyo. CF: And Ohara would be one of the thousands affected by this, but by miracle he was a survivor of this accident, but he would have two problems. Naunj: Take care of a blessing which she would baptize as Rihoko and be the new carrier chosen by the Witchblade, her second biggest responsibility. Also have absolute amnesia. CF: So Ohara would be known under the name of Masane Amaha. Note: Masane means Melons in Japanese. This is due to the most obvious and prominent in her body. '' '' *'Full name: Masane Amaha' *'Real Name: Ohara Yusaka' *'Owner of the Witchblade' *'Adoptive mother of Rihoko Amaha' *'Best MILF' Naunj: As the owner of the most dangerous object in the world, she would travel 6 years after the incident back to Tokyo, but she would be forced to escape from the government for possessing a girl who is not hers. CF: But their link still grew more. After being arrested for escaping from welfare authorities. She first discovered the powers to which he was exposed. Naunj: So, she easily escaped destroying everything around her. However, Masane now, was completely blinded by a thirst for blood, completely normal to possess the Witchblade. CF: When she got out of jail, She caught the attention of many around him. Meanwhile, Rihoko, on the other hand, fled from the hands of her caretakers to look for her mother, so, along the way, a peculiar reporter named Tozawa was found. Basically the Peter Parker of the Witchblade universe. Naunj: Tozawa would take care of Rihoko while, Masane was rescued because she passed out by a man named Takayama, the leader of a company that seeks to end prototypes of robots called Ex-Con created by corpses of real people. CF: Disturbing, besides, having to deal with a normal life with her daughter while being searched by a company that creates Witchblades but weaker projects called CloneBlades, to finally get power and return it to the "original" carrier. Naunj: Masane would gain impressive physical abilities such as being able to jump wide distances effortlessly, an exceptional athletic ability. CF: The milf is also strong enough to withstand being electrocuted by Ex-Con. That they cut it several times, explosions that can generate huge craters, and is completely immune to bullets with the armor that Witchblade provides. ' ' Naunj: As the main weapon, Masane can invoke a several tentacles and use them to hurt her opponent. Her characteristic blade of its arm can slice the Ex-Con and war tanks as paper. CF: If the gem of the Witchblade tries to be removed from the glove something similar will happen as with a certain clock child ..... ' ' Naunj: In itself the Witchblade cannot be removed from its carrier in any way. Another great benefit of this is that it has a sense of warning as if it were the Sense Sense of your opponent, Spider-Man. As finally a regeneration with a certain reach. CF: Mostly, Masane has been able to dodge heavy artillery. Like missiles and bullets. ' ' Naunj: She resisted being thrown several meters and even fell so hard that she generated a crater on the ground and rose as if nothing, but from the beginning, she apparently could resist an earthquake that the Witchblade generated that ended up with a large part of Tokyo immersing her in the ocean, and Masane although it cost her, survived this. CF: There is much talk about physical feats, but all this increases in a peculiar way that brings together all the power of the Witchblade when Masane's cravings increase even more by blood and power. This is the definitive form. ' ' Naunj: This form increases her defense, strength and speed by considerable levels, it certainly creates even bigger blades. She can face Cloneblades prototypes with imminent ease, they had already demonstrated a few feats against humans and military. Pass between buildings as if running a marathon of a few meters. CF: In the final battle it was shown that the power of the Witchblade with its maximum strength was capable of destroying all of Tokyo. ' ' Frame: It is believed that she could potentially scale to other carriers of the Witchblade, being the closest, Sara Pezzini, who has feats Mountain level. Naunj: According to this the amount of destructive power of the Witcblade would have to be around between 100 to 200 Kilotons of force according to the calculations that I took from the Nukemap xd. CF: Damn Naunj! Who would say that a glove could cause so much destruction. Naunj: Destruction in many kinds of fact .... Since the worst part goes to Masane, who by exceeding himself using the power of this could end up as many of the scientists studying the subject theorized ... Destroyed by Witchblade herself. CF: Our poor Milf did not have a nice ending but at least she promised to take care of Riko until the end of time even if she is not present. A great life lesson for the many who do not appreciate their mothers in the right way, don't you think so? Naunj: I think so ..... Miss Melons can be very charismatic, but when it comes to strategy it stinks, she usually throws herself into the fight without thinking twice, which juices her a lot in the counter as in her fights with the daughters and their Cloneblades. Note: She was on the verge of death several times because of this. Naunj: With her faults or not, Masane or Ohara, she never gave up on discovering her being and having a good time with those who consider his family as Takayama, Tozawa, Riko, Naomi, Mr. Chou and others. CF: You can't say she didn't live a bad life that's true, but she always showed her best, even if a lot of what he was doing wasn't right. Masane:''' '''It may be that you too ...... Yes ....... Riko will always be by your side .... You don't belong to this world ....... Your world is out there. .... Riko ....... Spider-Man (Simbiothero) Death Battle Masane Amaha vs Spider-Man by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero MasanePeterScene.png|Jioto576 Result Who would you be rooting for? Masane Amaha Spider-Man Who do you want to win? Masane Peter Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 12 Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Jioto576 Category:Collaboration Fights